Fangirl? or
by XiuTuan93
Summary: Mungkin bagimu , bagi kalian , aku hanyalah seorang fan yang ada di keramaian . Tapi, berbeda denganku, bagiku kau adalah duniaku.


Mungkin bagimu , bagi kalian , aku hanyalah seorang fan yang ada di keramaian . Tapi, berbeda denganku, bagiku kau adalah duniaku.

.

.

.

.

Haera POV

"Haera ya , kau yakin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang

"Ne, kenapa? Aku memang memutuskan untuk kuliah di korea, lagipula kakek ku juga disana" jawabku

"Jangan jangan kau mau menjadi sasaeng GOT7?" kata Sera , si gadis berambut pirang.

"Aku belum segila itu kau tahu, aku memang jatuh cinta dengan mereka, tapi mereka juga manusia yang butuh privasi"

"Uw, the real fangirl nih ceritanya? Hahaha" goda Sera

"Pastinya, kau harus berlibur ke korea saat libur semester , oke?"

"Kau harus tanggung biaya hidupku ya kalau aku liburan ke korea, haha" kata Sera

"Pasti , tapi ongkos ditanggung sendiri ya"

Namaku Kim Haera , berdarah campuran Korea- Indonesia yang sejak lahir sudah berada di Indonesia, sama seperti gadis lain nya, Aku punya idola yaitu GOT7 salah satu boyband korea yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia. Setelah telat setahun molor dari kuliah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di negri asal ayahku, di Korea.

No, aku melanjutkan kuliah ku di korea bukan karna aku fangirl dari got7.

Ehm, oke itu mungkin salah satu alasan, tapi aku benar benar ingin tinggal di kampung halaman ayahku ini, aku benar benar tertarik dengan budaya disana. Sudah lama sejujurnya aku ingin tinggal di korea, baru sekarang ayahku mengijinkan, yang penting akhirnya aku akan kesana bukan?

.

.

BANDARA INCHEON, SEOUL

Akhirnya, setelah 19 tahun aku bisa menginjakan kaki ku di korea , aih senangnyaaa ! Tapi kenapa bandara incheon ramai sekali? Apa ada kpop idol? . Aku melihat banyak orang yang menunggu didepan pintu keluar, tiba tiba mereka mulai berteriak..

"GOT7 AAA"

"MARK OPPAA"

"JAEBUMIEEE"

Wait, GOT7? Aku langsung menghampiri kerumunan orang orang itu, berharap aku bisa melihat mereka . Sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah melihat mereka dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, tapi fan tetaplah fan yang selalu ingin melihat idol mereka bukan?

Aku mencoba menerobos kumpulan masternim, tapi karena aku membawa koper yang cukup besar aku sulit untuk menerobos, saat aku mencoba menerobos salah satu masternim yang entah sengaja atau tidak mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh, aish aku yakin semua mata tertuju padaku sekarang, bisakah aku pingsan saja?..

"Gwaenchana?"

Aku mendengar seorang yang berbicara kepadaku sambil mengulurkan tangan nya, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongak melihat wajahnya. Jaebum oppa?...

"Gwaenchana?" Jaebum mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya karena melihatku yang dengan bodohnya memasang tampang "apa-ini-nyata?"

"ah..ne, kamshamnida" ucapku sambil menerima uluran tangan jaebum oppa

"Lain kali hati – hati , oke?" katanya sambil tersenyum

Astaga, ingin rasanya aku pingsan sekarang . Aku juga mendengar orang – orang disekitar ku mulai meneriakan nama jaebum oppa, memuji apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah itu jaebum langsung masuk kedalam mobil bersama member yang lain. Setelah GOT7 beserta staff nya pergi , para masternim mulai bubar, AH ! aku juga lupa untuk menelfon sepupuku yang ada disini..

Tapi hari pertama di korea, benar benar menyenangkan! Siapa yang tidak senang bertemu dengan idola mu sendiri? Bahkan kau bisa memegang tangannya , berbicara dengannya! Aih aku pasti akan mimpi indah malam ini~

Segera aku menelfon sepupu ku , Hyunbin oppa namanya , tak butuh menunggu lama hyunbin oppa langsung menjawab telfonku

"Yeoboseo"

"Oppa, eodiso? Aku sudah berada di bandara incheon"

"Aku dibelakangmu , pabo"

"Hah?" aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri 10 meter dari tempat aku berdiri, dan dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak memanggilku?" tanyaku saat hyunbin oppa sudah didepanku

"aku sudah memanggilmu berkali kali , tetapi kau malah sibuk memperhatikan idol grup itu" katanya sambil menarik koper yang aku bawa

"hehe, mian oppa. Namanya juga fangirl kalau sudah bertemu idol pasti lupa sekitarnya" kataku sambil tertawa

"Ha, yasudahlah. Ayo oppa antar ke apartemenmu" katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah tempat parkir.

Inikah suasana kota seoul, wah. Benar benar seperti yang aku lihat di tv, aku rasa hari hari ku akan menyenangkan ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru mulai nulis lagi setelah sekian lama ^^

Review juseyo, kritik & saran diterima dengan lapang dada ;)


End file.
